naïve astronaut
by dametsuu
Summary: tenggelam dalam galaksi demi mencari dimensi


**disclaimer: hidekazu himaruya**

* * *

Elizaveta kehabisan nafas begitu membuka mata.

Ia persis seperti ikan dilemparkan ke dasar perahu. Menggelepar sebelum terdiam.

Tidak. Dia tidak mati, tentu saja.

Elizaveta heran bagaimana ia bisa terdampar di tengah-tengah ruang angkasa. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya hanya ia tengah duduk sendiri di tengah pesta kebun yang diselenggarakan keluarga besarnya.

Ia melihat planet-planet bergerak perlahan mengitari porosnya. Elizaveta hanya perlu sedikit waktu untuk terkejut dan memikirkan kembali apa sebabnya ia ada disini, sisanya ia sudah dibuat takjub.

Menikmati bagaimana tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan, Elizaveta berlompatan dengan kaki menumpu pada bintang-bintang. Sepertinya ia telah mengubah sebuah rasi bintang, tiap kali memijak dan menabrak mereka semua bergeser.

Tapi Elizaveta tidak peduli.

Terus dan terus ia naik. Dilihatnya sebagian besar planet berada di bawah kakinya.

Bosan, akhirnya ia terjun dengan lompatan yang menurutnya cukup indah untuk memenangkan setidaknya medali perak.

Elizaveta mengitari bumi yang sebelumnya ia tinggali sampai ia berjumpa dengan bulan.

Tidak seindah dari yang dilihatnya sewaktu di bumi. Tapi disana ia berjumpa kawan lama.

Bukan kelinci bulan, seorang laki-laki yang rambutnya sudah dibasuh cahaya perak dari ekor bintang jatuh. Menyapanya dengan senyuman penuh gigi berkilau, membuat Elizaveta sedikit tersipu.

Lelaki itu menunggu Elizaveta menyambut tangannya. Jemari saling mengisi celah yang kosong.

Dalam genggamannya, Elizaveta dapat merasakan kasar menyapa perabanya. Ia dapat melihat lapangan hijau, tanah dan banyak hal menantang lainnya. Elizaveta juga merasakan, tangan itu sekiranya pernah sekali-dua kali memukul telak sesuatu.

Pikiran-pikiran baru menyusupi benaknya. Kenapa ia merasa memang sudah seharusnya tangan laki-laki itu seperti ini?

Lalu mereka menjelajah. Merasakan hampanya Jupiter dan cantiknya cincin Saturnus.

Nama laki-laki yang terus menuntunnya itu Gilbert.

Familiar. Penuh petualangan dan terdengar kuat.

Elizaveta tertawa-tawa saat mereka menciptakan bintang jatuh mereka sendiri. Dengan menembakkan pijaran cahaya itu sejauh mungkin. Tangan mereka tidak kunjung berpisah, seperti ketika menarik busur panah hingga merentangi bahu.

Gilbert mengejeknya, mengatakan kalau tanpa bantuannya mana mungkin perempuan itu bisa membuat bintang jatuh. Elizaveta menghadiahinya dengan pukulan di bahu.

Puas dan lelah, akhirnya kedua orang itu memilih bersantai sembari menikmati biru Neptunus dengan jarak beberapa ratus tahun cahaya. Telentang menghadap bintang, tidak bisa membedakan atas dan bawah karena semuanya cemerlang.

Ruang hampa benar-benar membuatnya merasa hampa. Elizaveta mencari Gilbert untuk mengisi jemarinya. Tanpa menoleh pun tangan mereka telah bertemu, karena ternyata Gilbert juga mencari Elizaveta.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari?"

Elizaveta termenung meresapi tanya. Ditanya _kenapa_ tapi ia bahkan tidak tahu _bagaimana_ ia sampai kemari.

Mereka mendekat tanpa aba-aba. Berbaring miring, saling tatap, menyelami galaksi yang lebih kecil dalam bentuk rubi dan _emerald_. Bukan milik siapapun di semesta ini, melainkan mereka sendiri.

"Kurasa aku hanya ingin."

Tidak ada napas.

Wajah mereka beradu pandang, Gilbert membenahi rambut Elizaveta sekenanya.

"Ini bukan tempatmu."

Elizaveta melepaskan pegangan, jemarinya menangkup wajah Gilbert. Seolah punya dorongan tersendiri untuk mengatakan, "aku tahu."

Meteor berseliweran di atas kepala. Matahari terlihat sangat jauh.

"Kau merindukanku."

Itu bahkan bukan pertanyaan. Elizaveta memejamkan mata, menahan senyum yang terselip di bibirnya. Terlalu gengsi mengakuinya.

"Mana mungkin."

Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Tinggal sekian mili jarak yang belum tereliminasi.

"Bisakah kali ini aku yang mengatakan 'aku tahu'?"

Elizaveta terpaksa menahan dengusannya. Mereka berciuman di tepi orbit.

Matanya tertutup lagi, sehingga ia tidak bisa menyaksikan rotasi di balik punggung Gilbert. Mereka melepaskan diri, mulutnya terkatup rapat.

* * *

Hingar bingar itu terdengar akrab menyapa telinganya. Pening menghantam kepalanya dan tenggorokannya kering luar biasa.

Belum sempat sepenuhnya bangun, sepupunya yang termuda menghampirinya.

"Kak Eliza kenapa menangis?"

* * *

a/n: maaf, masih penuh kekacauan di dalam ficnya


End file.
